Prince Andrew
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue : Dans le Royaume d'Arendelle deux enfants royaux sont nés à quatre ans d'intervalle. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne furent un prince. C'est alors que sur le coup du désespoir d'avoir perdu son épouse, le roi va élever sa fille cadette comme un garçon, la faisant ainsi passer pour l'héritier légitime. (Incest , Elsanna )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prince Andrew.

Je m'appelle Andrew Arendelle, enfin Anna, mais pour presque tout le monde c'est Andrew. J'ai 19 ans et plus le temps passe plus je vieillis et mon père aussi. Pourquoi vous parlez de mon père ? Comme il est le roi d'Arendelle, mais malheureusement pour moi il se sent d'abdiquer.

J'ai bien une grande sœur, Elsa. Mais comme je suis considéré comme un homme c'est à moi de prendre le pouvoir de manière légitime, ce n'est pas que ça me fait plaisir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Mes journées sont régies par les entraînements à l'épée et les sermons de mon père.

A défaut de ne pouvoir être princesses je serais donc chevalier et depuis mes 16 ans je me suis mis en tête d'être le chevalier, le bras droit de ma sœur, un jour elle sera reine et même si elle ne le devient pas les mauvaises intentions de certaines personnes pourraient être mortel.

-"Où est-il encore passer ce sale gamin? ! " J'entends Agar, le chef de la garde royale jurée en Me cherchant.

Comme chaque jour je me suis éclipsé lors des cours de lecture d'Elsa. Elle et moi ne travaillons pas en même temps pour éviter les distractions disent-ils. Ça m'étonne quand même qu'après tout ce temps ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils devaient me surveiller plus intensément.

-"Bande d'idiots" Je pense tout haut et entreprend de me sauver sur la pointe des pieds quand je me heurte à quelques choses de dur.

Un mur? Non, c'est bien trop chaud pour être un mur.

Je relève doucement la tête et aperçois Agar et deux autres gardes. Il m'attrape par l'oreille et me traine jusqu'au château en Me sermonnant.

-"Alors, vous jeune homme attendez-vous à en prendre plein votre grade!" Il est visiblement en Colère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ça le fait sortir un peu puis ça égaie ses journées.

Toujours est-il que l'on arrive très vite dans le hall, là où enfin il me lâche l'oreille.

-"Bon... Eh bien je pense que je vais monter dans ma chambre, inutile de déranger mon père pour cela " Je lui tapote l'épaule et m'apprête à monter les escaliers.

-"Anna Andrew Arendelle je t'ordonne de rester ici!" J'entends mon père non pas crier,mais hausser le ton, je sais que quand il m'appelle par mon nom complet et surtout en Commençant par le féminin, c'est que j'ai bien intérêt à lui obéir. Du coup je m'exécute. Je n'ose pas le regarder.

-"Papa je-"

-"Stop! Ne dis pas un mot." Il me coupe, j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci ça va être plus grave que d'habitude. "Merci de l'avoir ramenée. Une fois de plus! Vous pouvez disposer merci " Les gardes font leurs courbettes et partent me laissant seule avec mon père. "Bien! à nous deux, jeune fille!" Et c'est là que mon calvaire commence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Prince Andrew.

En Privé il m'appelle par mon nom féminin, devant les autres je ne suis qu'Andrew, fils héritier du royaume d'Arendelle et future roi.

C'est une habitude que tout le château a pris. Je suis née en Dernière, mais je ne fus pas forcément bien accueillie.

Ma mère est morte en Me donnant la vie et mon père me l'a toujours reproché. N'ayant pas de successeur il a décidé dans sa folie, de m'élever comme un garçon aux yeux du royaume, ça ne me dérange pas j'ai grandi dans cette situation d'entre 2. Ce qui me dérange vraiment c'est cette histoire de succession, il veut abdiquer me laissant donc le Royaume entre les mains à mes 20 ans. Je ne me sens pas prête du tout a gouverné et surtout je devrais gouverner non pas en tant que Reine, mais en tant que Roi.

La discussion revient souvent avec mon père, mais très vite il y coupe court, tandis qu'avec Elsa la discussion est plus facile et agréable.

-"Anna je commence à en avoir marre." Il se frotte les yeux en disant ça.

-"Ça va je ne vois pas où est le mal...» Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête. Mes cheveux sont courts, presque en Brosse ce qui rend l'accès à ma nuque plus facile.

-" Justement! Tu ne vois jamais où est le mal!" Il lève un peu le ton. "Bon sang tu vas avoir 20 ans Anna! Conduit toi en Adultes!"

-" Papa c'est bon, y a rien qui presse...» Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-"Si, justement " Ho génial c'est reparti "Dans un peu moins d'un an tu vas prendre ma place. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais il le faut. Je me fais vieux " Je le regarde, un peu sceptique.

-"Papa... On en a déjà parlé... Je n'ai pas envie d'être 'Roi'. " Je me gratte la nuque avec incertitude.

-"Ce n'était pas une question. Tu prendras ma place que ça te plaise ou non" Il me lâche et se tourne pour partir. Oh non pas cette fois! Cette fois il n'y échappera pas.

-"Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça?! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Elsa devenir Reine?! Elle est bien plus qualifié que moi!" Je hausse le ton.

-"Parce que tu es née la dernière." Il est froid.

-"Justement! Ce n'est pas logique, c'est à l'ainée de gouverner!"

-"Tu es née en Dernière j'ai donc pris la liberté de changer ton sexe! Tout le monde savait qu'Elsa était une fille, mais personne ne te connaissait. Fin de la discussion!" Non. Pas encore je veux en finir avec cette discussion de malheur!

-"Non!" Je serre les poings "Je ne suis pas d'accord! J'ai été tolérante sur beaucoup de choses. D'accord pour être élevé comme un garçon et traiter comme un homme. Je suis même d'accord pour épouser une femme si cela peut te faire plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas d'accorde gouverner alors que tu n'es même pas mort! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Elsa être Reine?! Ça t'aurait évité un tas de problèmes. Elle est apte à le faire alors pourquoi moi?! Ton royaume va finir en cendre!" Je serre les poings encore plus forts. Je sens mes ongles entrer dans ma paume et soudain mes pieds se décollent du sol. Je ne l'ai même pas vu s'approcher et maintenant il me tient en lévitation par le col de ma veste.

-"Pourquoi? Car elle n'a pas détruit ma vie en venant au monde. Tu as détruit tout ce que j'aimai en naissant, je vais donc te pourrir la vie même si pour ça mon royaume tout entier doit partir en fumée. Fin de la discussion!" Il me balance à terre d'un coup sec comme si je n'étais rien et il part. Je me relève et croise le regard de ma sœur, elle me sourit tristement, je suis mal dans ma peau, mais rien que sa présence me rend déjà meilleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Prince Andrew.

En Tant que 'Prince' je dois avoir une certaine maitrise dans les armes. Épée, arc, dague, arbalète.

C'est le côté le plus positif de toute cette histoire. J'aime énormément les armes, je me souviens que mon père a toujours empêché Elsa d'y toucher, sois disant c'était trop dangereux pour une femme.

Je passe quatre jours par semaine à m'entraîne à l'épée et à l'arc, ce sont les deux armes que je maitrise le mieux.

Agar est mon instructeur depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Il me connait mieux que personne sur le plan tactique, il sait comment je bouge et ce que je vais faire avant même que cela soit fait.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, c'est bien pour ça que je sors souvent hors du château. Je veux un ami, absolument. Ce n'est pas qu'Elsa me dérange, bien au contraire, mais je veux quelqu'un avec qui parler quand je ne peux pas le faire avec elle et surtout, je veux quelqu'un qui pourrait éclaircir mes sentiments pour Elsa.

-"Allez Anna Du nerfs!" Agar me crie dessus alors que j'essuie les gouttes de sueurs sur mon front.

-"J'en peux plus " Je respire difficilement et jette mon épée au sol "Je fais une pause". Il râle un peu, mais me laisse m'asseoir.

-"Bien, nous reprendrons à midi. En Attendant tâche d'être sage." Il part, me laissant seule allongée sur le sol.

Je regarde les nuages pour m'apaiser quand je sens une main se glisser dans mes cheveux.

-"Bonjour mon beau chevalier." C'est Elsa. Sa voix retentit dans mes oreilles de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit. Je la sens s'asseoir derrière moi, me donnant ainsi l'autorisation de poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Sans me faire prier je m'exécute et aussitôt ses doigts fin se replonge dans mes cheveux, me grattant le cuir chevelu.

-"J'adore ça" Je ronronne et l'entend rire doucement.

-"Ça te repose un peu. Quand je vois avec qu'elle force tu t'entraînes, je me dis que tu as bien le droit d'avoir de petites faveurs." Elle continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux et je me sens partir dans mon sommeil quand soudainement, un bruit de cuirasse qui s'effondre sur le sol me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Devant moi un jeune homme plutôt large d'épaules, blond, les yeux marron. Il a laissé tomber les armures qui venaient visiblement d'être polie. Je me lève et m'agenouille devant lui en l'aidant a ramassé. Une fois tout dans ses bras il se met a parlé.

-"Je-Heu-Excusez-moi. Je venais de les polir et elles ont glissé de mes mains." Il semble intimider.

-"Ce n'est rien de bien grave savez-vous " En réalité je pensais tout à fait le contraire, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. " Et vous êtes?" Il me regarde confus et me tend la main laissant une nouvelle fois tomber les cuirasses. Je me penche une nouvelle fois pour l'aider et cette fois-ci il ne me tend plus la main.

-"Kristoff votre majesté. Je viens d'une famille de forgerons aux limites du royaume, je venais apporter les armures que l'on nous avait confiés il y a quelques jours" Il regarde le sol et je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait il serait en train de ce gratter la nuque.

-"Hé bien je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut remettre cela" Je sens Elsa poser sa main sur mon épaule, je ne l'avais même pas entendue se déplacer.

-"Allons Andrew, tu prendras bien quelques armures pour l'aider?" Elle offre mes services à un inconnu.

-"Ho non non ce n'est pas la peine je vous assure votre altesse. Indiquez-moi simplement où allé et je ne reviendrai plus." Il refuse. Ouf. Pendant une seconde j'ai crue que je devrais consacrer ma pause à l'aider.

"Bon hé bien tu rentres et tu tournes à gauche puis-" Elsa me frappe derrière la tête.

-"Andrew! Où sont passés tes bonnes manières?! Ne le tutoie pas et va l'aider. Toi qui voulais un ami c'est l'occasion rêver sans que père ne te gronde pas pour être sorti en Douce du château." Je déteste quand elle a raison, mais en même temps, que ferais-je sans sa claire voyance?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Prince Andrew.

Ne peut-il y avoir personne plus altruiste que ma sœur?

Les jours sont passés et à mon grand bonheur Kristoff et moi sommes devenus bons amis. Il ne sait pas qu'en Réalité je suis une fille. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire et sincèrement ça me va très bien. Il m'aide à m'entraîner et m'écoute la plupart du temps parlé d'Elsa ou de mon père. Il sait tout de moi (ou presque) et je sais tout de lui, on est pour ainsi dire meilleurs amis. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et même si je suis heureuse d'avoir Elsa dans ma vie, c'est parfois agréable d'avoir un garçon à qui parler.

-"Tu n'as pas de chance mon petit Andrew " Kristoff souffle et ébouriffe mes cheveux. " T'es tombé amoureux de la seule fille que tu ne peux pas avoir dans ce fichu royaume."

-"Moi? Amoureux d'Elsa? Nan c'est ma sœur " Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre.

-"Ça crève les yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas le cacher votre majesté" Il m'appelle rarement par mon titre, seulement pour accentuer quelques choses ou pour ce ficher un peu de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'adosse contre l'arbre derrière moi.

-"Ça se voit tant que ça?" Je souffle.

-"Comme ta couronne sur ta tête" Il se lève "Un jour tu devras lui dire, sinon ça te rongera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours " Je le vois s'étirer et c'est peut-être bête, mais je trouve qu'il a raison, Elsa mérite de savoir, mais en même temps ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui déballer mes sentiments, je risquerais de la perdre et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux.

-"Bon. J'y vais petit Prince. On se voit demain." Il me fait un simple signe de la main en partant et me laisse ainsi seule avec ma conscience. Mais pas pour longtemps.

-"Prince Andrew!" Un garde vient à ma rencontre et je me lève pour le saluer.

-"Oui qu'y a-t-il?"

-"Votre père vous demande Sire" Il reprend son souffle.

-"Ho?" Bizarre. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de contraire aux règles aujourd'hui. "Et que me veux-t-il?" Si c'est pour me faire crier dessus pas question de le suivre.

-"Il ne m'en a pas informé. Je sais seulement que c'est de la plus haute importance "

-"Puisque c'est si important que ça" J'avance. "Je te suis."

Le trajet n'est Pas vraiment long, d'ailleurs nous arrivons très vite dans le bureau de mon père et une fois arrivé le garde s'en va.

-"Assied toi" Je m'exécute et il s'assied à côté de moi.

-"Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent?"

-"Hé bien... Tu sais que le couronnement approche à grands pas-"

-"M'en parle pas. Je n'ai même plus envie de grandir! "Je le coupe.

-"Andrew Ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plaît c'est très mal poli" Il m'appelle Andrew, je vais donc avoir droit à une discussion 'entre hommes'.

-"Pardon papa"

-"Comme je te le disais le couronnement approche à grands pas et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que tu penses à ton avenir." Il pose la main sur mon épaule. Je la regarde puis lève les yeux vers mon père.

-"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre." Je me gratte la nuque. Je fais toujours ça quand je suis nerveuse ou que je ne comprends pas quelque chose.

-"Hé bien tu ne peux pas gouverner seul. Si tu vois où je veux en venir." Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je me lève brusquement en Réalisant ce qu'il veut dire.

-"Tu veux me marier?!"

Désolé, une erreur est survenue. Veuillez essayer d'actualiser la page.

-"Andrew Ne fais pas ton choquer! Comme si j'allais vraiment te laisser détruire ce que ta mère et moi avons construit." Il se lève à son tour pour me faire face "Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller seul. Alors, tâche de prendre une femme avec de la poigne et plus d'initiative que toi" Il presse ses mains sur mes épaules, mais je recule.

-"Parce que ça ne te suffit pas de me passer une couronne dont je n'ai rien à faire, il faut aussi que tu me maries. Avec une femme en Plus!" J'élève le ton.

-"Tu vas gouverner en Tant que Roi. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on croit que mon seul fils est gay." Il se tourne faisant mine de s'en Aller. " En outre-"

-"Quoi encore?! Tu veux que j'apprenne à des chevaux à faire les comptes aussi?! Non mais vas-y dis le si tu as encore quelque chose de fou et débile à me faire faire papa!"

-"Arrête de me couper la parole je ne te le dirais plus!" Il grogne puis souffle.

-"Pardon... "

-"Je disais donc. En outre, Elsa a atteint un âge où il est plus que temps qu'elle trouve un mari. J'ai donc pensé que tu serais heureux de lui trouver quelqu'un de bien" Heu. Il me demande à moi de trouver un mari pour Elsa. C'est une blague j'espère.

-"Je ... Je vais y réfléchir" Je me gratte encore la nuque.

-"Ne prend pas trop longtemps. Et demain sois prêt de bonne heure. Tu rencontres ta première prétendante" Et sur ses mots il part, me laissant seule en train de me torturer pour savoir comment me débarrasser de cette fille et comment trouver un mari a Elsa sans que je ne fasse une syncope.

Merci papa. Vraiment!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Prince Andrew.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que même si je n'ai pas connue ma mère elle me manque. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas née maman serait toujours là et papa serait plus heureux. Peut-être que si justement j'avais été un garçon ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, seulement la façon dont les gens me voient.

Mais en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre personne ne me connait vraiment. La seule à pouvoir prétendre me connaitre mieux que personne, c'est Elsa. Avec elle je me sens moi-même et j'oublie que l'on m'aime pour ce que je ne suis pas, ou que l'on me déteste pour ce que je suis.

-"Alors, Anna, de quoi voulais-tu parler de si, je cite : Important, urgent, fou et privés?" J'ai donné rendez-vous à Elsa dans le jardin privé du château. Cette conversation ne regarde qu'elle et moi alors je lui fais signe de s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de moi et quand elle est assise je détourne le regard.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas Anna?" Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et aussitôt je la regarde. Son regard croise le mien. Elle a les yeux bleus, très bleus. En Vérité on pourrait presque dire qu'ils ont été forgé dans de la glace pure tellement ils sont d'un bleu foudroyant. Contrairement aux miens qui sont verts avec une légère touche de bleus autour de la pupille.

-"J'ai eu une conversation avec papa"

-"Ho... Et c'est bon ou mauvais signe?" Elle fait de légers cercles sur ma main avec son pouce, comme pour me rassurer.

-"Je ne sais pas. Enfaîte la conversation est plutôt allée que dans son sens, c'était plus un monologue à vrai dire" Je me gratte la nuque et ris un peu pour essayer de me détendre.

-"Qu'a-t-il dit?" Je prends une profonde inspiration et commence

-"Je vais devoir me choisir une épouse" Subitement elle me lâche la main. "Il dit que je ne serais pas capable de gouverner seul et donc qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me choisisse une femme qui sait prendre des décisions..." Je baisse la tête et elle aussi. On ne dit rien puis Elsa brise le silence.

-"Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas te marier?" Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr que je veux me marier. Mais pas avec une inconnue!

-"Si.. Un jour pourquoi pas? Je suis simplement jeune pour me marier tu ne trouves pas?" Je me gratte la nuque.

Désolé, une erreur est survenue. Veuillez essayer d'actualiser la page.

-" J'ai 23 ans et je n'ai toujours personne, alors je ne pense pas être la bonne personne à qui demander ça-"

-"En parlant de ça!" J'ai coupé la fin de sa phrase." Je devais aussi te dire autre chose" Je tors mes doigts en Signe de nervosité." Enfaite, tant qu'il était sur sa lancée des mariages il m'a demandé de te trouver un mari" Je la regarde à peine, mais je sais que ses yeux se sont soudain élargit.

-"Je te demande pardon?" Elle semble choquer.

-"Il doit sûrement penser que c'est au frère de s'assurer que le mari de sa soeur Soit un homme bien" Cette fois-ci je la regarde, un air désolé.

-"D'accord, mais tu es une fille Anna!"

-"Pas pour lui!" Je soupire." Je sais très bien que je suis une fille, Elsa... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il est avec ça.. Pour lui je suis un garçon point! Il m'a élevé comme ça et je resterais sûrement comme ça toute ma vie". Je continue de regarder le sol en Jouant avec mes doigts quand je sens sa main se poser sur les miennes. Je la regarde. Et elle sourit.

-"Alors, si c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer " Elle se lève et m'embrasse le haut de la tête. " Tâche de me choisir un homme aussi bon que toi mon cher petit frère." Et sur ses mots et ce geste affectueux elle s'en va. Je me sens un peu étourdie, trop pour me lever maintenant, mais pas assez pour réfléchir à comment ces idiots devront entrer dans mes bonnes grâces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Prince Andrew.

J'aurais aimé Avoir un frère. Quelqu'un qui me protégerais et m'apprendrai à me battre. Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais faire des bêtises étant enfant et des erreurs étant adulte. Mais contre toute attente c'est moi le frère. C'est moi celui qui protège et qui aime.

Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, je vis comme ça depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours. Je dois même dire que je suis heureuse d'être comme ça. Car grâce à ça je peux prendre la responsabilité de certaines choses. Comme le choix du mari de ma sœur. Je prendrais un homme fort et courageux, un homme qui sera aussi dur que l'acier, mais aussi doux que la Neige. Je veux le meilleur pour Elsa avant de penser à mon propre bonheur.

Elle mérite tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

-"Tien toi droit!" Mon père trouvera toujours quelques choses à redire!

Ça fait bien une dizaine de minutes que j'attends debout à côté de lui. On a pas idée d'être en Retard à ce genre de rencontre. Enfin. Je suppose que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à n'en avoir rien à faire de toute cette histoire, mais quand même!

Bizarrement la porte claque à cet instant et dans la seconde qui suit je peux voir une jeune fille rousse presque courir vers moi et s'arrêter avant de me heurter. Elle me fixe l'air Un peu apeuré. Elle est plutôt jolie. De beaux yeux verts émeraude, une peau net parsemer de tache de rousseur, elle n'est pas très grande une demi-tête en Moins que moi. Le tout dans une magnifique robe noire et verte olive.

Je souris et elle se redresse.

-"Veuillez excusez mon retard votre majesté... Je me suis un peu perdue" Elle fixe le sol. Ça me fait sourire.

-"Ce n'est pas important. Maintenant vous êtes là" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que mon père fait déjà des remarques désagréables.

-"Andrew " Elle relève la tête à la seconde où j'ai prononcé mon nom. "Mais tu peux m'appeler Andy" Je commence à voir un léger sourire sur son visage.

-"Giselle" Elle rougit légèrement. Cette jeune femme est adorable, on dirait moi.

-"Bien. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance." Et sur ces mots mon père part.

Les heures passent et Giselle et moi sommes dans le jardin, allongé dans l'herbe à compter les nuages et à rires comme ça sans raison. Je m'amuse bien avec elle, elle a beaucoup d'humour. Elle n'est peut-être pas le genre de femme que je pourrais épouser, mais elle me fait me détendre un peu et oublier que mon pseudo père me traite comme un chien.

-"Dis Andrew?" Je tourne la tête pour lui faire face. " Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'épouser? Pas vrai?" Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand, si grand que j'ai presque peur qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites.

-"Je ... Heu.. Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?" J'essaie de me défendre. Mon père me tuerais si elle partait à cause de moi.

-" Peut-être parce que moi non plus je ne sens pas cette petite étincelle qui fait que je peux prétendre t'aimer..." Elle s'assied et je l'imite.

-"Ha bon? Ça se sent ces choses-là?" Je demande le regard baisser et elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

-"Restons ami?" Je souris et la serre dans mes bras comme réponse positive, à ce moment je peux voir Elsa me sourire en S'approchant.

-"Andrew?" Je me lève à l'appelle de mon nom et Giselle m'imite.

-"Giselle je te présente Elsa, ma sœur aînée. Et Elsa je te présente Giselle, la fille que papa a choisi de me faire épouser, mais ni elle ni moi n'en avons envie." Elles se saluent et ensuite je sens la main d'Elsa se poser sur mon épaule.

-"Excuse-moi de te déranger petit frère, mais il y a une ribambelle de jeunes hommes dehors qui te demande." A ce moment je me souviens que j'ai donné rendez-vous à tous les hommes voulant la main de ma sœur.

-"Ha oui j'avais oublié. Ils sont beaucoup?"

-"Je dirais une petite centaine. En Tout cas ça énerve papa, alors tu devrais vite t'en débarrasser" Elle me fait un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Ça y est. Mon petit plan pour lui 'trouver' un mari est en route.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Prince Andrew.

C'est intéressant comme parfois nous pouvons avoir un esprit tordu quand notre amour prend le dessus. Comme nous avons envie de faire quelque chose de totalement fou et répréhensible. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, sauf s'il s'approche bien trop d'Elsa. Mais une idée folle m'as traversé l'esprit. Quelque chose d'impossible a réalisé pour ses prétendants. Car à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui tire les ficelles.

-"Ha te voilà enfin!"

-"Oui papa je suis là." Je réponds en Faisant face à la foule d'homme dans notre court avant.

-"Débarrasse toi d'eux ou alors je me débarrasse de toi tu m'as compris Andrew?!" Il me dit ça la mâchoire serrée d'énervement. Je souris, pas comme si j'étais heureuse, mais plutôt comme si je venais de gagner quelque chose. Je siffle pour obtenir le silence et l'attention de tous. Mon père ne bouge pas et reste à côté de moi, sûrement pour pouvoir mieux m'en Coller une si je me rate.

-"Hé bien. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant à vouloir épouser Elsa. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là je suis sûr que vous vous demandez qui va avoir cet honneur, n'est-ce pas?" Ils me regardent tous d'un air Interrogateur, même si certains ont plutôt l'air bovin. "Bien je prends ça pour un oui" A ce moment Elsa entre dans la cour et se met à mes côtés, toujours l'air royal. Elle est gracieuse et distinguer, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour toujours avoir cet air Royal et bien élever.

-"Pour répondre à votre question, si je vous ai tous faits venir ici c'est pour vous mettre aux défis!" Je sens le regard d'Elsa s'appuyer sur moi. J'ai capté l'attention de tout le monde. Même de mon père.

-"Andrew?" Mon nom sonne comme une douce mélodie venant de ses lèvres.

-"Celui qui me battra dans un duel à l'épée, aura la main de ma sœur." Je souris, confiante en Moi, je sais que je ne perdrais pas. Elsa ne dit rien, ne bouge même pas, elle attend sûrement un geste qui lui confirmera qu'elle peut revenir à elle. "Les premiers combats auront lieux dans une semaine. Soyez tous ici à 13h pétantes, 5 d'entre vous seront tirés au sort. En Attendant, entraînez-vous bien et a dans une semaine." Sur ses mots je tourne les talons et rentre dans le grand hall du château. Une fois sur d'être hors de vue je me mets à sauter comme un lapin sous héroïne. Mais très vite ma crise de joie est interrompue par ma grande sœur.

-"Anna..." Elle s'avance. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça"

-" Et pourquoi pas? Je suis bonne à l'épée tu sais." Je souris fière de moi.

-"La question n'est pas là! Mais tu vas te faire toucher par ton adversaire à un moment ou un autre!" Elle semble contrarier, je décide donc de la rassurer en Lui frottant doucement les bras.

-"Hé. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Je vais m'en sortir. " Elle baisse la tête en Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, signe de peur chez elle. Je lui relève doucement la tête l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. "Hé. Ça va aller. Je te le promets." Elle me regarde d'un air un peu plus rassurer.

-" Il ne t'arrivera rien de grave?"

-"Rien que des bleus et des hématomes." Je souris un peu plus pour la détendre.

-"Pas de sang?"

-"Probablement que si, mais pas beaucoup. Fait-moi confiance. Je vais y arriver." Elle se sert contre moi et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je la serre en Lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-"Promet moi que tu feras attention et que tu seras en un seul morceau." Je lui embrasse le sommet de la tête.

-"Je te le promets Elsa." Je la sens se serrer encore plus fort. C'est dingue ce que ça me fait du bien de simplement l'avoir dans mes bras. C'est comme étreindre un nuage.

-" D'accord beau brun. Maintenant que je me suis assurée que tu ne ferais pas exprès de mourir pour échapper à la couronne, je vais prendre un bon bain et tu ferais mieux de faire de même avant de passer à table " Elle me fait un léger baiser sur la joue et s'en va. Elle est tellement gracieuse que l'on dirait quelle flotte. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est quand je la regarde comme ça et quand je passe des moments presque intime avec elle que je me rends compte que mon cœur s'arrête quand elle part.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Prince Andrew.

'Roi' hein? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais devenir la personne la plus importante du royaume. Je suis simplement une héritière qui prend une place qui lui est due.

Bon c'est vrai que j'essaie de me convaincre mentalement en Ce moment. Mais si je ne le fais pas alors je me retrouverai au fond du gouffre et je ne serai plus capable de réfléchir.

Je ne veux pas être 'Roi'! Trop de responsabilité et de décision à prendre.

Trop de mensonges à garder et de secret à éclaircir!

-"Dis-moi Andrew?"

-"Hm, oui?"

-"Si tu avais un énorme secret, tu me le dirai?" Kristoff dit ça en me regardant la mine un peu triste.

-"Hé bien oui... je pense que c'est possible, pourquoi?"

-"Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous" Il sourit en Me regardant et à cet instant je me sens prise d'un énorme remord. Je devrais peut-être lui dire.

-"Kriss..." Je baisse les yeux.

-"Oui?"

-"Si j'avais un énorme secret que personne sauf ma famille et le château ne sait, tu voudrais être mit au courant, même si ça change la façon dont tu me vois?" J'hésite un peu à lui dire. Et si jamais il ne veut plus me parler?!

-"Hé bien tu compteras toujours autant pour moi alors oui j'aimerais bien sauf si tu ne veux pas bien sûr"

-"Kriss il faut que tu saches quelques choses sur moi. Mais promet moi de ne pas me détester." Je souffle un grand coup et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

-"Je ne te détesterai jamais. Tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu."

-"Kristoff... Je ... Je ne suis pas qui je prétends être" Je me gratte la nuque nerveusement.

-"Ha? Comment ça?" Il a un air confus.

-"Je ne m'appelle pas Andrew." Je me tais et le regarde quelque seconde pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer. "Je m'appelle Anna..."

Après cette révélation il y a un long silence gênant que Kristoff brise.

-"Alooooors. T'es une fille?"

-"Bah Wai..."

-"Et tu te fais passer pour un garçon?"

-"Bah Wai..." on regarde tout deux le sol en Silence. Puis il se lève. Je le regarde, il va partir, j'ai perdu mon meilleur et unique ami. Alors que je pensais l'avoir perdu pour de bon, je suis surprise quand Contre toute attente il me tend la main.

-"Aller. Debout. Je te rappelle que tu as cinq duels dans deux jours " Je reprends un visage plus déterminée et j'attrape sa main pour me hisser. Une fois sur mes pieds et bien stables il me sourit.

-"Garçon ou fille, tu restes la même personne." Quand cette phrase fut prononcée je me jette dans ses bras et le sert de toutes mes forces.

-"Merci Kristoff " Je le lâche et on se met à marcher vers la cour de derrière.

-"Dit moi. Tu sais quand même que si aucun de ses prétendant ne gagne et que si tu ne trouves pas de femme d'ici ton couronnement tu vas devoir épouser Elsa?"

-"Ha bon? Non je ne savais pas" J'ai un ton ironique et il le remarque puisque l'on se met à rire.

Cette fois-ci rien ne pourra entraver ma route et le moment venu je lui révélerais mes sentiments.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Prince Andrew.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours obéi à tout le monde sans jamais vraiment broncher. J'ai toujours été 'un fils' digne et plus ou moins docile. Mais pourtant je vais devenir 'Roi' et je n'ai jamais pu être celle qui tire les ficelles. J'ai toujours été celle qui se fait manipuler comme un pantin, qui ne dit rien et surtout ne fait rien par peur de le faire de travers.

Mais j'ai 19 ans. Mon anniversaire est proche et je vais gouverner un royaume.

Alors, maintenant c'est Moi qui décide! C'est moi qui tire les ficelles pour mieux obtenir ce que je veux, ce n'est sûrement pas digne d'une jeune fille, mais qui s'en soucie?

-"Anna tu es sur de vouloir faire ça?" Kristoff pose son épée tout en me posant cette question.

-"Dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander si je suis sûr de vouloir le faire?! Bon sang! Ce ne sont que des duels à l'épée, ce n'est pas comme si je me jetais dans un volcan en Fusion!" J'essuie mon front et déboutonne un peu ma chemise pour faire entrer l'air. Je vois mon meilleur ami, le regard inquiet se lever. Je me tourne et aperçois Elsa s'approcher, quand elle est assez près je sens ses doigts se plonger dans mes cheveux.

-"Bonjour vous 2. Vous êtes bien matinale" Elle sourit, je peux le sentir.

-"Heu Ou-Oui, c'est que Anna a encore quelques petites choses à perfectionner." Il se gratte la nuque en Signe de gêne, c'est comme cela à chaque fois qu'il croise ma sœur.

-"Tsss. Balivernes! Je suis un Dieu de l'épée. C'est juste que Kriss est très mauvais " Je lui tire la langue pour le narguer et il m'imite. Quelques secondes plus tard je peux entendre le doux rire d'Elsa.

-"Vous êtes deux enfants" Elle m'embrasse le haut du crâne et laisse son front poser contre celui-ci.

-"Anna"

-"Oui Elsa?"

-"Tu sens la transpiration c'est une abomination " Elle relève la tête en Me grattant le cuir chevelu.

-"Tu sais que je ne t'ai absolument pas demandé de me renifler " Je ris en me relevant. "Je vais prendre un bon bain je crois, les duels ont lieu dans trois heures et je ne suis même pas prête" Et c'est avec un léger baiser sur la tempe d'Elsa et un signe de la main à Kristoff que je monte dans ma salle de bain privé.

Je me lave assez rapidement pour pouvoir descendre.

Les minutes passent et j'entends de plus en plus la foule d'homme crier. Le stresse commence à se faire ressentir dans mon estomac alors que je finis de mettre mon armure.

-"Ha non ça ne va pas commencer!"

-"Tu parles à ton ventre dis-moi?" Je relève la tête au son de sa voix.

-"Non je ... Oui si tu veux" Je me sens un peu bête qu'elle ait vu et entendu ça. Je détourne le regard, les joues un peu rouges, quand d'un coup je sens une main se poser contre mon armure, sur mon coeur.

-"Nerveuse?" Elsa ne me regarde même pas, elle se contente de fixer sa main.

-"Quoi?! Moi?! Nerveuse?! Nan!" J'essaie de sourire le plus possible afin d'appuyer mes mots.

-"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça" Cette fois-ci elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. "Tu peux encore reculer". Elle me regarde, comme si elle voulait que j'abandonne. Je lui prends la main.

-"Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Pour qu'un seul de ces idiots puisse poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur toi, il faudra qu'ils me passent sur le corps avant. " Elle sourit tristement, mais ce serre tout de même contre moi. Je la prends comme je peux dans mes bras et lui embrasse le front.

-"Fait attention je t'en supplie." Elle passe sa main dans ma nuque puis la remonte dans mes cheveux en S'éloignant un peu pour me regarder.

-"Tu ne verras même pas le temps passé tellement je les éliminerais vite" Son sourire devient plus vrai.

-"Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Ça pourrait bien te porter malheur." Je ris un peu en me grattant la nuque. "En parlant de malheur. J'ai quelque chose pour toi" Je me stoppe.

-"Ha bon?" Elle sourit et je sens mes joues devenir rouge quand je la vois tirer un petit sachet de son soutien-gorge. Je reste un peu choqué pendant qu'elle l'ouvre devant moi. Quelque seconde après elle en sort une chaine en Fer sur lequel il y a un pendentif en Forme de flocon de neiges.

-"Il te plait?" Elle me demande, pas sur de ma réaction.

-"Il est magnifique." Je la laisse l'accrocher à mon cou et je le passe dans mon armure pour être sûr de ne pas le briser pendant les duels.

-"Il a été taillé dans une pierre d'Aigues-Marines. J'espère que ça te portera chance." Je lui embrasse le front en Signe de remerciement.

-"Sans aucun doute." Elle rougit. C'est la première fois que je la vois rougir et ça me gêne un peu donc je rougis aussi, surtout que moi je deviens vite rouge sans raison.

-"Andrew?" Kristoff m'appelle et me sors de ma rêverie. "C'est le moment." Un dernier baiser sur la joue pour rassurer Elsa et je suis prête à en découdre.


	10. Information à qui voudrat la lire

J'ai pris pour HORRIBLE décision de poster 2 chapitres par jours.

Je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu... Présomptueux, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur tous les jours.

Souvent je serais en retard, je ferais un maximum pour pouvoir poster en temps et en heures.

Le fait de poster un nombre limiter de chapitre par jours me laisse aussi le temps d'en écrire d'autre.

En attendant, profitez J


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Prince Andrew.

Je me souviens, petite j'adorais courir partout. Grimper dans les arbres et faire semblant que le sol était en Feu, mais je suppose que nous avons tous fait cela un jour dans notre vie.

J'adorais me mettre dans des situations complètement folles, faire comme si j'étais sous l'eau et que mon souffle se coupait.

Maintenant 'adulte' je me rends compte que les rares fois où mon souffle se coupe c'est quand je plonge dans de l'eau glacer (Ça renforce l'endurance à ce qu'on dit) et quand Elsa entre dans la pièce. Comme si un vent d'air Frai venait avec elle.

Mais maintenant il y a une situation en plus : Le moment où j'entre dans l'arène.

Je me tiens debout au milieu d'une arène vide. Autour de celle-ci il y a une foule d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

J'ai l'impression d'être une bête en Cage et je perds mon souffle.

-"Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien de plus que cinq petits combats. Tu en as déjà fait des centaines." Je chuchote pour être sûr que personne ne m'entendre.

Je lève les yeux et vois Elsa et Kristoff côte à côte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, mais ma bonne humeur se perd bien vite quand je vois le premier combattant (ou devrais-je dire ma première victime), s'avancer comme s'il avait déjà gagné.

-"Prince Andrew. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Hans Westerguard. Prince des îles du Sud et votre futur beau-frère." Il s'incline devant moi d'un air hautain. Mon dieu, il m'énerve déjà.

-"Assez parlé pour ne rien dire. Finissons-en" Je brandis mon épée et me met en garde.

-"Je suis bien d'accord. Plus vite je vous aurais battus. Plus vite j'épouserai votre sœur" Il m'imite.

-"Alors, là. Il en est hors de question!" Je lance le premier coup mais malheureusement pour moi il l'évite.

En Armure je suis lente, bien trop lente. J'ai l'impression d'être sur pause et que le monde tourne normalement autour de moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve très vite à terre, mais je me relève tout aussi vite.

Je le regarde, il respire lourdement. Est-il déjà essoufflé?

-"Vous êtes déjà fatigué cher Hans?" J'ai un sourire en coin.

-"Absolument pas."

Il m'attaque, mais par chance je le pars. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me laissera pas une seule seconde de répit. Il pousse son épée contre la mienne et moi je la pousse contre la sienne, hors de questions qu'il prenne le dessus!

-"En Quoi cela est-il important de pouvoir vous battre dans un duel?!" Je rêve! Il est en train de me parler pendant le combat?!

-"Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de me battre alors comment pouvez-vous prétendre protéger ma sœur?!" Je pousse de plus en plus fort mais rien n'y fait. Il ne recule pas, au contraire, il se rapproche et ça c'est dangereux.

-"Puis-je vous confiez un secret cher Andrew?" Un secret?! Je ne suis pas son copain!

Je n'ai même pas le temps De répondre qu'il enchaîne.

-"Ma seule motivation pour obtenir la main de votre sœur Est le faits que je deviendrais Roi et que je pourrais gouverner de manière anarchique." Je le regarde dans les yeux d'un air Choquer. Comment peut-on être un tel salaud?! "Et peut-être aussi le fait que la Princesse Elsa est d'une telle beauté que je serais curieux de voir sous sa robe, mais ce n'est qu'un plus, en plus de la couronne." Et là c'est comme s'il venait d'y avoir un déclic dans ma tête.

J'ai comme une bouffée De chaleur, je sens mes muscles se contracter et avec une force inhumaine je le pousse jusque contre les palissades en Bois qui construise l'arène.

Mon avant-bras se retrouve pressé contre sa gorge et son épée tombe au sol. Il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire pour lui : Rester immobile.

-"Pour qui te prends-tu?! Tu n'es même pas digne d'entrer dans ce royaume et tu prétends pouvoir le gouverner! Que cela soit bien clair, je ne tolérerais pas que l'on touche ni à ma sœur, ni à mon royaume! Maintenant les cinq secondes d'immobilité sont écoulées, alors tu vas sortir de cette arène, prendre toutes tes affaires et retourné chez toi! J'espère que tu m'as bien compris parce que je ne le dirais plus." J'exerce encore une dernière pression contre son cou avant de le lâcher et le laisser s'effondrer au sol.

Je ne sais pas si Elsa a pu le voir de là où elle était, mais j'ai eu comme une impression de déjà vus, comme si j'avais déjà subi ça.

J'ai eu l'impression d'être mon père.

Et je me suis presque fait peur.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Prince Andrew.

La raison pour la qu'elle je ne veux pas gouverner est que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seule. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, peu importe ce que je fais on arrivera toujours à me faire sentir comme si je l'avais mal fait de toute façon. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé un peu de reconnaissance? Un mot d'encouragement peut-être? Ou simplement me dire "C'est bien".

Mon père ne m'a jamais encouragé, même lors de mes entraînements il ne m'encourageait pas. Quand j'arrivais près de lui, souriante, en Sueur, mais souriante. Il me disait toujours que je pouvais mieux faire. Tandis qu'Elsa avait droit à ses petits mots gentils.

Je ne suis pas jalouse, ho non loin de là.

C'est un sentiment encore plus fort qui m'anime pour Elsa.

Je rentre comme une furie en Lançant mon armure dans la petite tente installé juste à côté de l'arène, je pousse une armoire que je fais tomber et pour me défouler je saute dessus pour la réduire en Miette, mais au moment où je sors mon épée, je sens une main, douce, froide se poser sur mon épaule et en comprenant que c'est Elsa je range alors mon épée dans son fourreau que je pose contre le sol.

-"Est-ce que tout va bien Anna?" Elle me regarde l'air inquiet, alors que je m'assieds sur les débris de ce qui était autre fois une armoire.

-"Bien sûr! Je vais bien! Je viens de passer près de quatre heures à écouter cinq hommes me parler de ma sœur Comme si elle était un bout de viande, mais je vais bien! Merci de t'en préoccuper! Ô mademoiselle Perfection!" Je me prends la tête entre les mains et respire le plus calmement que je peux. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-"Pour commencer tu vas te calmer, ensuite tu vas me parler sur un ton totalement différent et pour finir tu vas te laver, te changer et te coucher. On est d'accord?" Elle est calme. Comment peut-elle être si calme? Je viens de lui crier dessus et de littéralement la blâmer d'être... parfaite? Je relève un peu la tête pour la regarder.

-"D'accord" Je me lève et elle m'imite.

-"Et ne t'inquiète pas, demain ça ira mieux." Elle me sert dans ses bras et je peux sentir ses mains sur mes omoplates.

-"Oui..." Je réponds, pas sûr. Elle se recule légèrement et pose maintenant ses mains sur mes joues.

-"Merci de faire tout ça pour moi. Tu es la meilleure." Elle me sourit.

-"Dis ça à Andrew, c'est lui qui encaisse." Je ris un peu en Faisant comme si Andrew Était une personne totalement à part et pour mon plus grand bonheur elle me suit dans ma bêtise.

-"Hé bien merci Andrew. Tu es le meilleur petit frère de la terre"

-"De rien Elsa c'est un plaisir " Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je l'entends prendre une vois plus grave pour m'imiter.

-"Je ne parle pas comme ça." Je fais mine de boudé.

-"Ho si crois moi." Elle rit, mais s'arrête très vite quand elle voit que je ne desserre pas les lèvres."Ho. Est-ce que mon petit Prince boude?"

Je ne dis rien et tourne la tête.

-"Anna? Boude pas je rigole. Ta voix est très séduisante" Je lève un sourcil à cette déclaration et je la vois rougir légèrement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-"Séduisante?" Je répète.

-"Oui... Heu enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire..." Elle se mord la lèvre en Me regardant.

-"Non." J'avance et elle recule, on dirait ,non pas qu'elle ai peur ,mais plutôt qu'elle est intimidée.

Elle recule encore jusqu'à se cogner contre un petit meuble. Elle pose la paume de Ses mains sur le meuble en Bois, s'agrippant aux légère gravure, laissant reposer son corps contre.

Je pose mes mains à coter des siennes, me penchant un peu plus. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage et à cet instant je suis sûr qu'elle a aussi chaud que moi.

La chaleur.

Elle se fait de plus en plus présente, elle écrase mon coeur et fait brulé mes joues. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour Elsa ,mais elle est rouge et ses yeux semblent mis clos.

Ma vue se brouille un peu et mes yeux ce ferment alors qu'une force invisible me pousse à aller plus près.

Ce n'est qu'à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres que j'entends pour la première fois depuis au moins cinq minutes, le son de sa voix.

-"A-Anna..." Elle a l'air D'attraper de l'air En Prononçant mon nom.

-"Anna!" Je sursaute quand j'entends Kristoff presque crié après moi et entrer comme une furie.

Je regarde Elsa dans les yeux et elle semble effrayer.

-"Je ...Excusez-moi j'ai des choses à faire." Elle me pousse et part en baissant la tête.

A cet instant je me suis mise à détester l'impolitesse de mon meilleur ami.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Prince Andrew.

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi forts que ceux que je porte pour Elsa.

Et parfois je me demande même si je sais ce que c'est que l'amour.

J'en ai reçu si peux.

-"Hé Kriss" Je dis doucement à mon meilleur ami.

-"Hm?" Visiblement il s'était assoupi dans l'herbe.

Lui et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous 'réfugier' en haut d'une petite colline sur la qu'elle se trouve un arbre. Seul.

-"Est-ce que je suis folle?" Je me redresse en M'appuyant sur mes coudes.

-"Tu n'es pas seule dans ta tête certes, mais de là à dire que tu es folle." Il se tourne et me regarde. "Pourquoi?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas réagis plus que ça?"

-"Réagis à quoi?" Il est maintenant assis à coter de moi.

-"Au fait que je sois littéralement folle de ma propre soeur espèce d'idiot!" Je lui mets une tape derrière la tête. Des fois il m'énerve à faire celui qui ne comprend pas.

-"Aïe!" Il se frotte la tête. "J'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi? J'aurais dû avoir une réaction?" J'ai comme une envie de le frapper à nouveau ,mais je m'abstiens quand même.

-"Tu sais ce qu'est l'inceste?" Je lui demande calmement.

-"Oui pourquoi?"

-"Tu sais que Elsa est ma sœur?"

-"Oui pourquoi?"

-"Kristoff!"

-"Mais quoi?!" Il se protège comme si j'allais le frapper.

-" Mets y un peu du tien! On ne va jamais y arriver sinon!" Je me frotte les tempes.

-"Anna, je comprends bien ce que tu me dis mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise?" Il est un peu embarrassé de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

-"J'en sais rien moi! Réagis! Pleure, crie, meurt! Je ne sais pas ,mais fait quelque chose là!" Je suis littéralement essoufflée après avoir fini cette phrase. Il me caresse le dos tandis que je prends ma tête entre mes mains. "Kriss... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

-"Tout va très bien chez toi."

-"Non tout ne va pas bien! Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable d'aimer?!" J'ai envie de pleurer.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Bien sûr que tu es capable d'aimer. C'est juste que tu aimes la mauvaise personne." Il me frotte encore le dos pour me rassurer.

Sur un coup de déprime je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-"Pourquoi c'est elle?"

-"Parce que les sentiments ça se contrôle pas."

-"Pourquoi y a que toi que ça ne choque pas?! Je veux dire... Essaie de dire ça à mon père et il te fera enfermer. Mais toi tu ne réagis pas. Pourquoi?" Je me redresse et le regarde comme si c'était lui le fou

-"Parce que je viens d'une famille très tolérante et qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me choquer."

-"Pourquoi tout le monde n'es pas aussi compréhensif?!"

-"Parce que le monde est coincé." Il rit un peu et je le pousse en Souriant.

-"Wai sûrement." On se rallonge pour regarder les nuages qui passent.

Depuis quelques semaines j'ai pris cette habitude de caresser la pierre à mon cou, celle que Elsa m'as offert pour me porter chance durant les duels. Et Dieux sait comme elle m'as porté chance. Si on m'avait dit qu'en un mois je laminerai 100 hommes seulement de mon épée, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Je respire un grand coup.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Il me demande.

-"À quel sujet?"

-"Elsa."

-"Ho... Je ne sais pas... Garder ce secret jusqu'à dans ma tombe?" Je souris.

-"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible."

-"Alors, sûrement lui dire avant de signer les papiers demain." Il se lève et me tend la main.

-"Ça raconte quoi ces papiers?" Je lui attrape la main et il me tire.

-"Ho rien de bien important. Simplement de la paperasse qui signifie que si je meurs Elsa est légitime héritière, mais que jusque-là, elle et moi gouverneront comme un 'couple' " Je frotte mon pantalon.

-"Wai en Gros vous vous mariez"

-"Professionnellement." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Les mots 'Marier', 'Elsa' et 'Moi' dans la même phrase, ça me donne des frissons. Même si ça reste dans le domaine de la succession, demain je serais liée à elle.

Par autre chose que les liens du sang.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Prince Andrew.

Quand on était petite, Elsa et moi jouions souvent dehors dans le jardin. Et même si nos activités étaient totalement différentes au départ, il y avait toujours un moment où ça se rejoignait. Elle passait son temps à lire et moi je passais mon temps à l'ennuyer. À force elle finissait par craquer et pour mon plus grand bonheur nous passions des heures entières ensemble.

-"Tu es prête?" Kristoff m'as accompagné jusque devant le bureau de mon père, de toute façon il n'est pas autorisé à y entrer.

Je prends une profonde inspiration puis souffle.

-"Je suis prête." Il me sourit et j'ouvre la porte.

Une fois celle-ci ouverte je peux voir Elsa debout devant mon père et... un homme?!

Je m'avance. Et plus je m'approche, plus je sens mon cœur ralentir, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Qui est cet homme? Et que fait-il ici? Et surtout pourquoi se tient-il aussi près de ma soeur?!

-"Andrew?" Mon père semble surpris de me voir. "Que fais-tu ici?"

-"Heu... J'ai des papiers à signer avec Elsa il me semble... à moins que je me sois trompé de jour?" Je souris un peu bêtement en Me grattant la nuque.

-" Quel papier? J'ai demandé à Hans De te dire que c'était annulé." Il a l'air en Colère.

Une seconde! Hans?!

-"Hans?! Hans Qui?!" Au moment où j'ai prononcé ce nom je vois l'homme à coter de ma sœur, me sourire victorieusement.

-"Westerguard. Vous ne m'avez pas déjà oublié?!" Sur un coup de colère je le pousse contre le mur en Faisant en Sorte de l'immobiliser.

-"Comment oses-tu venir ici après ce que tu m'as dit!"

-"Andrew Lâche le !" Je serre les dents, mais obéi à mon père.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!"

-"Il va signer les papiers à ta place."

-"Quoi?! Pourquoi?! Je peux très bien le faire!"

-"Je suis sincèrement désolé. Dans la précipitation j'ai dû oublier de prévenir votre fils." J'entends Hans Parler derrière moi.

-"Me prévenir de quoi?!" Je me sens perdue comme en pleine forêt.

Il prend la main d'Elsa et à cet instant tout ce j'ai envie de faire c'est lui couper le bras.

-"ôte tes salles patte de ma sœur!" Je serre les dents.

-"Nous allons nous marier." Il sourit fièrement en Tenant Elsa contre lui.

Je regarde mon père, complètement perdue.

-"Quoi?! Non! Tu as perdu tu ... Tu ne peux pas..."

-"Andrew. Je t'ai demandé de lui choisir un mari et tout ce que tu as fait est de prouver que tu avais de la testostérone en trop! Je veux qu'Elsa se marie. Et si tu ne peux pas lui trouver quelqu'un alors je le ferais." Je ne relève même pas le fait que je ne puisse pas secréter de testostérone, je me sens désarmer. Il joue avec les mots. "Elsa se mariera dans une semaine. Et si tu n'as pas réglé ton problème d'hormones d'ici là tu pourras très bien rester seul dans ton coin comme un grand gamin!" Je serre les poings et les dents.

-"Elsa..." Je croise son regard. Elle a l'air désolé, elle essaie de m'éviter le plus possible.

Elle va se marier. Avec le pire homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré

-"Sois content. Tu n'auras pas à gouverner. C'est que ce que tu voulais non?!"

J'ai mal. Très mal.

Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je suis sûr d'avoir entendu et senti mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Prince Andrew.

Elsa a peur des chevaux.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais ça la terrorise au plus haut point.

Pourtant, moi je les adore.

En Tout cas j'adore les monter. C'est comme un sentiment de libérer permanent. Comme si on pouvait tout faire parce qu'on a décidé de le faire. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu lui apprendre à monter, mais elle n'a jamais voulu.

Pourtant, je l'aurais serré contre moi chaque fois qu'elle aurait eu peur.

Ça doit bien faire cinq jours que leur stupide mariage a été annoncé. Et ça fait aussi cinq jours que je me défoule comme je peux.

Je suis exécrable avec tout le monde. Je me dispute de plus en plus avec mon père et Kristoff en pâtit aussi beaucoup hors qu'il n'a rien avoir là-dedans.

Ça fait 10 minutes que je mets des coups d'épée dans une cible prévue à cet effet.

À l'heure actuelle j'en ai cassé six et je sens que Agar commence à en avoir marre de devoir remplacer chaque cible.

-"Anna?" Je lâche mon épée à l'appelle de mon nom. Je suis essoufflé, on ne dirait pas, mais ça pèse son poids.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu n'as pas un mariage à préparer?!" Je ne suis pas méchante. Simplement un peu sèche.

Elle ne baisse pas les yeux.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait Anna Mais-" Je lui coupe la parole.

-"Anna? Tien maintenant j'ai droit à mon vrai nom? Non parce qu'il me semblait que tu devrais me traiter comme un homme jusqu'à la fin de ma vie." Je lui crie littéralement dessus.

-"Je n'ai pas le choix!" Elle crie. Ça par contre c'est nouveau, habituellement elle est calme.

-"Tu avais le choix de dire non et tu ne l'as pas fait!"

-"Comment aurais-je pu?! Il me l'a imposé!"

-"Tu es la seule à ne pas voir que ton père chéri serais même prêt à renoncer aux traditions rien que pour toi! Si tu avais dit non on en serait pas là et tu n'aurais pas ni à épouser 'Monsieur perfection' ni à devoir me traiter comme un garçon!" J'ai crié un peu trop fort. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu.

Elle reste choquer devant ma crise de nerfs. On ne s'est jamais disputé, c'est la première fois que cela arrive et sincèrement j'aimerais que ce soit la dernière.

-"Je vais te laisser, Andrew..." Mon coeur rate un battement quand je la vois partir.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, face contre terre. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne peux pas pleurer! Mais tout m'échappe. J'ai l'impression que même l'air n'a plus envie d'entrer dans mes poumons, que même le sang n'a plus envie de couler dans mes veines.

Je n'entends pas Kristoff arriver, je le sens simplement me relever et me serrer dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui comme je peux, le serrant de toutes mes forces. La dernière fois que j'ai pleurée je devais avoir quatre ans. J'étais sûrement tombé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon père me répétait toujours que seule les filles pleures et que je devais me comporter comme un homme.

Pfff. Un homme wai tu parles!

-"Shhhh. Calme toi" J'entends Kristoff essayer de me calmer.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai?! Kristoff..." Je pleure dans ses bras en Essayant de parler distinctement.

-"Ça va aller." Il me caresse le dos.

-"J'ai tout foutus en l'air. Elle me déteste." Il me pousse pour me regarder et sécher mes larmes.

-"Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Elle ne te déteste pas et elle ne te détestera jamais." Je renifle et il rit. " Anna, elle et toi vous êtes liés. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, tu l'as protégé aussi longtemps que tu le pouvais, mais maintenant tu dois la laisser se débrouiller seule." Il me tient le visage entre ses mains pour que je le regarde.

-"Mais elle va-" Il me coupe.

-"Je sais. Mais tu ne peux rien faire à part la soutenir. Je sais que ça fait mal de voir partir la personne que l'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Alors, conduit en bon petit frère et prend sur toi." Je déteste l'admettre mais... il a raison. Je dois prendre sur moi, me conduire en Adulte.

Je me lève et essuie mes joues.

-"Tu as raison. Je dois prendre sur moi." Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-"Et je serais là pour te soutenir." Je le serre dans mes bras et lui donne une tape dans le dos.

-"Merci. Tu es un vrai frère."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi?" Il rit et me pousse.

-"La même chose, mais moins vite et moins bien." On rigole. Ça me fait du bien.

Il va falloir que je l'accepte, je dois grandir et je suis heureuse d'avoir Kristoff pour m'aider.

Dans deux jours Elsa se marie et à moins de faire un scandale, je ne pense pas pouvoir empêcher quoi que ce soit de se produire.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Prince Andrew.

Un point intéressant.

Elsa et moi avons déjà eux de nombreux prétendant et prétendante, mais aucune de nous n'y a jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'importance.

Sans me vanter je dois avouer que je suis assez mignon et Elsa est Franchement magnifique!

Grande, blonde, les yeux si bleu qu'ils te glacent le sang et une peau impeccable.

Aujourd'hui est le jour-J.

Hé oui, les deux jours sont passés à une vitesse effrayante. Et ce sont deux jours où je n'ai pas vu Elsa. Ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle à manger, même pas dans sa chambre!

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Si papa n'a pas encore fait une crise c'est que tout est normal.

Aujourd'hui est donc le mariage de ma très chère sœur et qui dit mariage dit blanc. Alors, évidemment le costume blanc oblige.

J'entends frapper à la porte c'est sûrement Kristoff. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me parler.

-"Entre Kriss." J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais quand je me tourne ce n'est pas Kristoff qui est face à moi, mais Elsa.

-"Ha c'est toi." J'essaie de faire comme si je m'en Fichais. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici après deux jours à passer pour morte?" Elle s'approche.

-"Je m'étais simplement isolé un petit peu. J'avais besoin de réfléchir." Je ne dis rien. "Tu ne veux pas savoir sur quoi?"

-"Si, dis-moi" Ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais j'ai peur de sa réponse.

-"Hé bien est-ce que tu te souviens quand tu as réduit en Miette l'armoire?" Elle se rapproche encore.

-"Hum. Oui. Pourquoi?" Je me gratte la nuque.

-"Juste après j'ai eu l'impression que..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Elle n'est quand même pas en train de parler de ce que je crois?!

-"Que?"

-"Hé bien que... tu voulais... m'embrasser?" Elle dit ça comme une question.

-"Je-" Je n'ai même pas le temps de me défendre qu'elle me coupe.

-"Si j'ai rêvé dis le moi tout de suite. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais-"

-"Oui." Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui la coupe. Quitte à être malheureuse, autant assumer jusqu'au bout.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

-"J'ai dit oui Elsa. Oui, j'allais t'embrasser." Je mets mes mains dans mes poches. J'essaie d'éviter son regard. "Mais Kristoff est arrivé. Alors, tu es partie, mais oui j'allais-" Je n'ai pas la possibilité de finir ma phrase.

Sans vraiment comprendre je sens ses bras entouré mon cou et ses ... lèvres? Elle m'embrasse? Je ne rêve pas elle m'embrasse vraiment!

Ça ne dure que quelque seconde et quand elle me lâche elle évite mon regard.

-"Excuse moi je ... j'avais besoin de... ça" Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, rien du tout, mais je crois qu'à ce stade je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Simplement prendre ça comme ça vient.

-"Il n'y aucun soucis, crois moi." Elle ose enfin me regarder. "D'ailleurs. Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin" Sans attendre sa réponse je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser est bien plus doux.

Je sens ses mains passer dans ma nuque, tirer doucement sur les petits cheveux dans celle-ci. À mon grand bonheur elle me rend le baiser alors que je la serre encore plus contre moi.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres, demandant silencieusement l'accès à ma bouche. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je laisse sa langue entrer pour commencer un 'combat' à celle qui dominera.

J'ai chaud, je n'en peux plus, l'air m'échappe encore une fois.

Je porte Elsa jusque dans mon lit et je presse mon corps sur le sien, elle se laisse faire et reviens même chercher mes lèvres.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps brule et que mon cœur s'enflamme.

Mes mains cours partout sur son corps, j'aimerais simplement lui arracher sa robe et pouvoir la sentir contre moi des heures durant.

Elle enlève ma veste et commence à déboutonnée ma chemise. Je souris en L'embrassant dans le cou.

-"Tu es pressé?" Je chuchote contre sa peau.

-"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point." Arriver au dernier bouton j'entends frapper à la porte. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle a l'air de s'en ficher puisqu'elle recommence à m'embrasser. C'est si Bon, j'ai tellement attendu ça.

Mais la tension redescend bien vite quand à travers la porte passe une voix.

-"Elsa? Tu es là?" Hans! Aussitôt qu'elle l'a entendu elle me pousse et se relève, je passe immédiatement en Second plan. Elle est sur le point de partir, je suis assise sur mon lit et la retiens par le poignet.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça." Elle baisse les yeux.

-"Je dois"

-"Mais tu n'es pas obliger!" Je la tire. "On peut partir, toi et moi"

-"Elsa?" Je la regarde dans l'espoir qu'elle reste.

-"J'arrive Hans" Elle va partir. Je sens une main se poser dans mon cou et une paire de lèvres se presser sous mon oreille. "Je suis désolé, petit frère." Et sur ses mots je lâche et elle s'en va. Me laissant seule comme un fantôme.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Prince Andrew.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être qui je suis. Je n'ai rien choisi de ma vie, j'ai été manipulé parce que personne ne pouvait assumer mon rôle!

Mais et si maintenant moi je ne voulais plus assumer ce rôle?

Je n'ai jamais voulu cette couronne et je n'en voudrais jamais, je n'en ai même pas besoin!

Je vais changer ça.

Je vais changer les choses.

-"Anna, Qu'est-ce que tu fous ça va commencer..." Kristoff rentre comme une furie dans ma chambre et se met à rougir. "Anna... ta chemise." Je me lève mollement et referme ma chemise tout en Me penchant pour reprendre ma veste.

-"Pardon" Je marmonne vaguement des excuses.

-"Ça ne va pas?" Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je sais qu'il a compris et il sourit. "Scandale?"

-"Gros scandale." Je souris à mon tour en Ouvrant la porte. Je n'attends même pas une réponse et fonce vers les écuries.

J'ai un cheval. Un beau cheval blanc, Olaf. Bon, ce n'est pas une lumière, mais c'est un amour de bête et surtout, il est le seul à pouvoir être monté par Elsa.

Je le caresse et lui met sa selle.

-"Aller mon grand. Aujourd'hui on joue les héros toi et moi." Je monte sur son dos en Vérifiant que tout est bon. Ça semble correct. On avance vers l'église et arriver devant les grandes portes en Bois je peux entendre le prêtre parler.

Je souffle un grand coup avant d'arriver, au galop, au milieu de la grande salle. Elsa me regarde confuse tandis que Hans Et mon père ont plutôt envie de me faire la peau.

-"Andrew!" Mon père crie.

-"Non! Je ne m'appelle pas Andrew." Je regarde vers Elsa. "Je m'appelle Anna." Mon père est en colère, même pire que ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

-"Anna qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Elsa s'avance.

-"Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps." Je n'ai jamais vu sautant de personne intriguée de toute ma vie.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie." Je regarde mon père puis Kristoff, il me sourit et me fait signe d'y aller.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

-"Elsa. Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas faire, ni ici ni en Ce jour. Mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant je le regretterai toute ma vie et il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, pas vrais?" J'ai l'impression de voir un léger sourire en Coin. Je continue." Tout à l'heure dans ma chambre, on a fait quelque chose que nombreux qualifierait de contre nature, mais moi j'appelle ça l'amour vrai. Parce que c'est tout ce que je ressens pour toi qui s'est exprimé à cet instant. Je ne sais pas ni comment, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre ce que c'est que d'aimer je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de t'aimer. Je ne t'aime pas comme un frère aime sa sœur, c'est bien plus fort que ça. C'est inexplicable-"

-"Anna" Elle me coupe, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

-"Je sais que c'est beaucoup tout ça, mais Elsa, pour toi je suis prête à tout, je suis prête à renoncer à cette vie si tu voulais seulement venir avec moi. Si tu acceptais de venir avec moi."

-"Anna ferme là!"

-"Toi ferme là! Tu as eu le culot de me faire passer pour un garçon pendant presque 20 ans alors crois-moi tu n'as pas à me faire prendre des prises de conscience!" Je viens de crier sur mon père pour la première fois de ma vie, mais au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus peur de rien.

-"Anna..."

-"Elsa laisse-moi simplement finir." Elle se tait et je continue." Je ne peux pas te demander d'abandonner ta vie pour moi... mais je vais quand même le faire. Viens avec moi Elsa. Il faut que tu saches. Je t'aime." Ses yeux s'élargissent à ces mots. "Je t'aime depuis si longtemps et je t'aimerai pour encore des années. Alors? Est-ce que tu veux prendre ce risque avec moi?" J'ai enfin fini, mon dieu j'espère que je ne l'ai pas effrayé.

-"Je ... Oui" Elle a dit oui. Je ne rêve pas?! Elle se jette dans mes bras et me sers de toutes ses forces.

Je sens les regards oppressants des gens présents, mais je m'en Fiche, je les laisse dans leur monde et je m'évade dans le mien.

Je monte sur mon cheval et fait monter Elsa devant moi. Je donne un coup de rennes et on part au galop. Pour être franche je ne sais pas du tout où aller, mais je me sens bien, Elsa accroché à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelque mettre je ralentis et elle brise le silence.

-"Et où allons-nous comme ça mon beau chevalier?" Je souris.

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Elle tire sur les rennes pour nous arrêter.

-"Tu te fiches de moi?" Elle me regarde en espérant que je blague.

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui" Je me gratte la nuque dans la confusion.

-"Et tu comptais faire quoi? Pourrir dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours?!" Je la regarde tristement.

-"Pardon..." Je la sens se serrer contre moi.

-"Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis avec toi, c'est tout simplement parfait."

-"On ira où le vent nous portera...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Je souris timidement.

-"Je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eu depuis 10 minutes." Elle tire sur le col de ma chemise.

-"Ho tu sais ça m'arrive." Je souris bêtement alors que nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres.

-"Ho et Anna, encore une petite chose."

-"Hm?"

-"Je t'aime " Et à ce moment-là je sens nos lèvres se souder et mon coeur battre plus fort quand je la Serre contre moi.

Ce ne sera jamais la vie dont je rêvais, en Tout cas pas pour l'instant, mais une chose est sûre.

C'est que je n'ai pas besoin de royauté si j'ai l'être aimé.

~End~


End file.
